Sealed with a Kiss
by Trish Pham
Summary: It's Pg-13? I think it is that rate because of kisses and um..cussing. Mimi and Someone special are in love this is theire love story, but who will it be? Yamato? Maybe. please R/R!!!


Sealed With a Kiss

Sealed With a Kiss

Author: Heylo! It's Me! Your favorite fic author!

::people boo:: I'm not your favorite? ;-; Of course

not! I'm the worse author in the world ;________;

Well in this story is about two people in love. No moral to the

The story. I'm sooo bad! Tell me what you think in reviews!

Try to guess who the person telling the story is! If you get it

Right then YOU WIN!!!!! ::confetti surrounds her:: YEEEEHAAAA

Start guessing now, and FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED!!! ::gasp::

Yup, that's right people can flame all they want, sure

It makes me angry ; But I can't help it if I say no flames allowed

People would Flame all they want anyway! Hehe well I'll stop 

Wasting time now! Bye bye ;-; 

"I'm late!" I yelled as I ran through my bedroom door. I grabbed the nearest clothes from my closet as I ran back in to change. I fixed up my hair and popped gum in my mouth so I wouldn't have to brush my teeth and eat breakfast. I ran all the way to my school, still late as the second bell rang to go to class. I sighed and trudged all the way to school. I opened my classroom door, "You're late and you have gum in your mouth." The teacher said dully. I spitted out my gum in the trash and went to my seat. I sat through class with nothing in my mind, but all the math problems that went to equations in my head. 

The class ended finally, and we had a break. I checked my watch, "Hey" said a voice, and I looked up and saw Mimi, my girlfriend. She moved to America for some time and moved back about 3 years later. I missed her for that time because I had a secret crush on her, and she did too. We got together when she got from the airport and I raced to tell her about my true feelings, she also had some feelings for me.

We both walked together to class hand in hand, people gave us odd looks, we got a lot of that lately because we were an odd couple and people didn't expect us to get together. We smiled at each other and smiled, not caring. We stopped at her class, P.E. We gave each other a quick kiss on the lips and she walked inside waving. I walked to my next class, which was unfortunately English. 

Now I thought of Mimi my feelings rushing around me in heat, my cheeks burned from blushing. I turned to a page in my binder, which had cardholders in the back. The first page was dedicated to Mimi and me; we had all sorts of pictures together of us as a couple. One picture had my arms wrapped around her neck. We smiled sweetly in the picture. I smiled, now we had stronger feelings than that picture of us.

We met again at Lunch period; this was odd because we were the only ones, of the DigiDestineds who went to this school, of course because it was private. We sat together talking. "So are you going to the dance today?" 

"Are you?"

"Well… yah"

"Then I'm There!"

"Good, then we could have a some dances together." I put my arm around her shoulders. She laughed as she offered me a bag of chips. We offered each other food and when the bell rang, we kissed each other, and went our separate ways. 

At last period, we had a class together. We met up and smiled; as we walked through the class we were holding hands. It was computer class; I went to my seat, as did she. I winked at her and she winked at me. The teacher droned on and on, while he told us how to use the Internet, it was a complete waste because almost all the kids knew how to use the net. "I want you all to surf the web or do anything you want now that we have finished our introductory to the Internet." I immediately sent an email to Mimi…

Hey! What's up? I'm missing you already! Love you babe.Love, Your Honey

There was an email waiting for me to…

Hey Honey! I miss you too! Why don't you write your name when you say 'Love?' I Love you Honey!Love, Your Baby.P.S. I'm giving you a taste of your own medicine! -Mimi

We went to chat to each other smiling. 

At the dance we danced a little and left home early because it was so hot and humid inside the gym. We walked hand and hand and occasionally kissed each other on the cheek when we'd least expect it. I always kissed her lips though; she has strawberry gloss on them. 

Our parents don't know about us dating yet, even though it's been a year already. We just didn't think they were ready for their little babies to grow up yet. We approached out apartment building; She kissed me and walked away, "Bye!" She yelled and waved. "Bye!" I yelled back.

I opened the door and raced to my room before my parents could ask, "How was school?" Of course they didn't went I locked the door. I sighed and lay down on my bed. The phone rang, "Hello?" I answered. "Hey! Don't have caller I.D. or something?"

"Hey Babe!" I greeted "No, we don't and so do you!" I laughed. "Haha, well we might!"

"Of course"

"So did you have fun at the dance?"

"When I'm with you, always"

"Your so sweet"

"You are too" she giggled, I love it when she giggles, it's soft and high at the same time. "I had fun too." She sighed. We talked a long time until my dad called me to dinner.

"Shit!" I yelled as I woke up. "Damn! I'm late again." I ran around pulling on clothes, eating gum, and fixing your hair. I'm fucking late again. [A/N: Wow now I start to cuss in here ^-^;] I bumped into someone. "Damn you! Look where ya fucking watching you asshole!" I looked up it was a boy. He shook his head and laughed. 

I walked around with Mimi in the park. "You know what?" she asked, "Hm?" I said looking at her. I think we should tell our parents about us." 

"You think?" I asked. "Yea" 

"You're so honest Mimi"

"I know and I cant keep it in me any longer"

"Ok…we will"

" You're sweet" and then we kissed, as long and passionate kiss. "I love you Mimi" I said softly. "I love you too, Kari." She whispered. 

[A/N: Ayyyiiiieeeee o.O don't kill me please don't kill me I worked hard ::cries:: SO what'cha think huh? You probably are working up a very evil flame right now in your head because Kari and Mimi are your favorite DigiDestineds o.o; Well…let's say I'm not a biggest fan of Mimi and Kari… I think this is the best fic I've ever written in 2 days! XD Don't kill me ; Please don't just write up a nasty flame and leave, don't stalk me or anything ;-; Hehe Ja Ne! ]

-Pepsi Gurli


End file.
